


revisions

by olive2read



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt’s Creek RPF
Genre: All About ANGST, Anal Sex, Fix-it fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, More Feels than Fucking, Origin of the Proposal Scene, Podfic Welcome, Requiting the Unrequited, Rimming, Script Revisions, Season 5 Spoilers, Unqualified Apologies, communication is key, drunken angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Noah isn’t pleased with the direction the scripts for Season 5 are heading. He confronts Dan. They have lotsa feels.





	revisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an AU where Dan & Noah are both single and poor communicators. This takes place during the filming for S5:E13 “The Hike”
> 
> Cheers to the lovely residents of the Rosebudd Motel and their willingness to hash out the things that really bugged me about Patrick & David in Season 5!
> 
> Thanks especially to whetherwoman for being awake when I was finally ready for a beta reader and holding my hand through this not being as smutty as my other stuff.

As Noah read through the script for the week, he felt his anxiety climbing. The further he got, the deeper the furrows in his brow got. Normally, he skipped the parts of the script that didn’t feature Patrick as he enjoyed the surprises and clever twists the writers peppered throughout each episode. At this point he had a solid enough handle on what he was doing with Patrick that he didn’t usually need to read the entire script exhaustively for context but, this time, after his fifth read through, he took a deep breath and decided to begin again and read the whole thing. There had to be something he was missing and he was likely to find the clues sprinkled through the other parts.

After the first full read through, he poured himself a generous whisky and threw it back, relishing the feel of it burning down his throat. He hadn’t found anything helpful in the rest of the script. He poured a second whisky and sat back down, running his hand through his hair and attempting to rub the tiredness out of his face. He had to be wrong about this. 

He paged through the script. All the pages seemed to be present and accounted for but that couldn’t be right. He sipped his whisky, determined to drink the second one more carefully and calmly, just as his second read of the full script was gonna be. It was probably fine.

An hour, four complete read throughs, and a third glass of whisky later, he could no longer convince himself that things were fine. If this episode had been written by anyone else, he’d have thought the similarities were coincidences but _Dan_ had penned this one and the parallels between their recent off-screen interactions were … striking.

____

There was a worrying trend he couldn’t ignore and this week’s script just cemented that fact. He’d been becoming more and more troubled about what was happening with Patrick on screen. In some of the episodes this season he’d been, well, really insensitive in a way that didn’t align with all the work Noah had done in the previous season to establish Patrick as an upstanding, take charge, kind of guy that was so tickled by David and his many foibles. 

He’d been pretty vocal about some of the circumstances portrayed and what felt like an alarming lack of balance in Patrick’s relationship with David. Things had come to a head when he’d read the script for “The M.V.P.” Noah had fought hard against some of Patrick’s lines in that episode, especially that non-apology bullshit at the end, and been thoroughly shot down. Dan had assured him that Patrick’s arc was on track with what they’d discussed when Noah had signed on to the show to portray David’s first significant love interest. He’d been very convincing in their official meeting and reinforced all his points that night as they’d had the most incredible sex of Noah’s life to date. Dan had seemed like a magical being, attending so thoughtfully to every inch of his body while soothing all of his anxieties, and Noah had felt so fortunate to be in his orbit.

Fast forward two weeks to that disastrous hike, where everything had gone sideways. Dan had started avoiding him and ignoring his calls and texts and, yeah, ok, _maybe_ Noah started sending more to compensate for what felt like a minor miscommunication, but it really wasn’t ok for Dan to just keep blowing him off with one-word answers, when he bothered to respond at all. Two weeks and nary an emoji in sight. It had been getting under his skin.

Noah debated what to do. His feelings had become more and more involved and he’d totally blown it the last time they’d been together on that fucking travesty of a hike. He’d been trying to pin down Dan for what felt like ages to have a capital-T Talk about what they were doing and hadn’t gotten very far. 

He’d been telling himself that Dan was busy, not evasive, Dan was working hard on the show, this beautiful thing he was creating that Noah was thrilled to be a part of, not avoiding him. He’d reminded himself again and again as the days went by that he couldn’t read minds and shouldn’t ascribe motivations to Dan’s actions. Assumptions never ended well for anyone. After all, they’d agreed to keep things casual and Dan hadn’t given him any indication that things had changed. Sure, they hadn’t had sex in two weeks and his skin was starting to forget what Dan’s felt like, but that was a product of the high-stress environment of the show in full-swing.

Reading through this week’s script, though, was really fucking with his head. 

The first whisky had helped relax him but then, somewhere in the second glass, his fears had all come crowding back into his head and they’d brought their friends. He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes and he swiped angrily at his face. He stood up and paced, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked at his watch. It was only 11:30pm which mean that, while his early call time for tomorrow was gonna suck, Dan was probably still up. 

Taking out his phone, he made quick work of dialling and tapped his foot impatiently as the call rang and then shunted to voice mail. Yeah, no, he wasn’t going to be able to say the things he needed to say into the void. He dialled again with the same result. He tried to tell himself that Dan was likely working out some kinks with the other writers, as per his normal weeknight schedule, but this time he couldn’t talk himself down. He dialled again and then threw his phone when it went straight to voicemail. The phone bounced and skidded along the carpet as he fumed and paced. No. Goddamn it, Dan, _NO_. He wasn’t _ALLOWED_ to put their relationship on the page like this and then ignore Noah’s calls. 

Swiping once more at his eyes, which seemed to have grown damp even though he told himself fiercely that he _was NOT crying_ , he grabbed the script, swept his keys off the counter, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

____

The cool night air hit his exposed arms like a slap but he ignored the sting. The walk to Dan’s trailer wasn’t nearly long enough to compose all of his thoughts but at this point he wasn’t overly worried about being coherent. 

He stomped up the steps and pounded on the door, clenching his jaw and twisting the script in his hands. He glared at the door, willing it to open. Nothing happened. He banged on the door again and shouted, “Dan! Open up, Dan!”

“Noah?” The question came from behind him and he turned to find Dan walking up with Rupinder. Dan looked confused and a little worried and Noah gritted his teeth.

“We need to talk,” he ground out.

“Noah, are you _drunk_?” Dan asked, incredulously.

Rupinder looked back and forth between them, discomfort written all over her face. “Dan,” she said, “do you want me to stay or call someone?” 

Dan turned to her, shock still written all over his face, then shook his head. “No, no, thanks. I’ve got this. You go ahead.”

She looked at him for a long moment, clearly upset at the idea of leaving him with Noah, which set Noah’s teeth on edge, and then nodded. “Alright, I’ll go. I’m just a phone call away if you need me and we can finish those line edits tomorrow, yeah?” She backed away a few steps before spinning around and heading briskly away, turning to look back over her shoulder every few steps.

“What’s going on, Noah? Is everything ok?” Apprehension seemed to have won out in Dan’s tone as he crossed the distance between them and laid a hand on Noah’s arm.

Noah shook him off. “No, Dan. No, everything is not fucking okay! _I’m_ not fucking okay! How _could_ you?” He waved the script in Dan’s face, forcing him to step back. “How could you do this?”

“Noah, I’m not sure what you’re upset about but if you want to talk about the script, I think we should wait until you’re sober.”

Noah seethed at him. “We are going to talk about this NOW, _Dan_ iel. You don’t get to brush me aside again and just keep avoiding me.”

Dan’s eyebrows went up and he stepped back, shaking his head. “What?” He held up a hand. “No, actually, don’t answer that.” He inhaled sharply and dropped his hand on the matching exhale. “Ok, yeah, no. That’s not gonna happen. I don’t know what you’re upset about, Noah, but I’m not going to deal with you like this. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay? I’ll send you an invite.” When Noah opened his mouth to protest, Dan held up a finger. “ _Tomorrow_ , Noah.” He pulled out his phone and started tapping. “Look, I’m adding you to my calendar now.”

Noah’s shield of anger started to slip as his heart sank. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Dan had written their personal life into the show and was refusing to talk to him. _AGAIN_. He felt his lip quiver. No, he _refused_ to cry about this until he was alone. Dan looked up and his expression softened.

“Hey, Noah, it’s alright. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, ok?” He reached out a hand and Noah knew that if he let Dan touch him, he’d fall all the way apart.

“Whatever,” his voice choked on a sob and he brusquely blew past Dan, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Noah,” Dan turned around and then sighed. “Alright, fine.” Noah could hear him grumbling to himself and unlocking his trailer and his heart shrivelled up into a ball inside his chest.

____

Noah’s alarm went off far too early the next morning. He groped blindly along the shelf where he kept his phone, keeping his face buried in his sheets, but his fingers failed to locate it. Peeking his head above the covers was a mistake as the brightness was painful. Squinting his eyes most of the way closed, he sat up gingerly, wrapping his hands around his aching head. The alarm continued merrily blaring away until he finally managed to get his feet under him and fumble his way into the main part of the trailer. He crawled around until he found his phone under the table, where it must’ve ended up after his tantrum. Shutting it off, he sat back on his heels and just focused on breathing for a moment. His head pounded from the whisky and his heart hurt and the last thing he wanted to do was spend all morning on set in close proximity with Dan. There was nothing he could do about it now, however, so after wallowing for a few more minutes, he dragged himself into the bathroom, threw back a few ibuprofen, and got into the shower.

____

When he arrived on set, _of course_ , Dan was the first person he saw. Ducking his head and bolting for hair and makeup made him feel like a coward but his whole self had recoiled from the anxious look Dan shot his way. Chatting with the crew, a large coffee, and some breakfast went a long way toward helping him feel human and he somehow managed to get through his first few takes. He channeled all of his hurt into Patrick’s scripted annoyance and tried not to think too deeply about where Dan had gotten the source material.

When they broke for lunch, Noah cut out as quickly as possible and walked swiftly toward the parking lot. If ever there was a time to eat anywhere besides craft services, it was now. Besides, he was done shooting for the day so there was no reason not to go somewhere far, far away. He drove for awhile, no specific destination in mind, and then found a small diner when the growling from his stomach grew too loud to ignore.

He’d just placed his order when his phone pinged. Taking a deep breath, he checked his notifications. It was the calendar alert for the meeting Dan had created last night. Swiping to ignore it, he set his ringer on silent, and took a long drink from his water glass. He still needed to talk to Dan but, after their run-in last night, a lot of the urgency had gone out of him and he just felt deflated by the whole thing. He pushed the thought away and plastered on a smile as the server brought his order out.

____

A few hours later, he walked slowly up to his trailer, lost in thought, then stumbled to a stop at the sight of Dan sitting on his steps. He briefly considered turning around and walking away, he was pretty sure Emily was off tomorrow and so she’d probably be up for a chat, but the idea of hiding from Dan after the weeks of Dan’s avoidance just didn’t sit well with him. He girded his loins and continued on his way. 

Catching sight of him, Dan sprang up and exhaled in relief. “Noah, thank god. Are you alright?” He came toward Noah, who nodded and evaded the hand Dan held out to him, going up to unlock his trailer. “Noah?” Dan gripped his bicep firmly and turned him around. “Noah? What is going on? Where the _FUCK_ have you been?”

Noah shook him off and went into his trailer, with Dan hot on his heels.

“Don’t just walk away from me, Noah. You don’t get to just not show up to a meeting that _YOU_ demanded and then go MIA for hours, ignoring everyone’s calls.”

Noah sat down on his couch and looked up at Dan resentfully. “Why not?”

Dan looked taken aback. “What?”

“Why not?” Noah repeated. “You’ve ignored me for weeks. I don’t get one day?”

Dan blinked at him. “What? Noah, what are you talking about? I haven’t been ignoring you.” Noah scoffed and Dan’s face took on an air of hurt and confusion. Noah wasn’t buying it. “I haven’t. I’ve seen you literally _every day_.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “Sure, of course you have, we fucking _work_ together. But that’s not what I’m talking about and you know it, Daniel. I finished my work on set for the day and I needed some time so I took it.”

“And our meeting that you insisted on and then completely blew off?”

Noah crossed his arms defensively over his chest, staring at his knees. “It doesn’t matter.” He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest and his breathing was going ragged. Dan stared at him in silence as a thick tear rolled down one cheek. Noah ignored it.

Suddenly Dan was on his knees in front of Noah, cupping his cheek and gently wiping the tear away. When Noah still didn’t look at him, Dan tucked a finger under his chin and forced his eyes up. “Hey, Noah, talk to me.” Dan’s face was etched with concern. “What is going on? I can’t even remember the last time you were drunk, last season’s wrap party maybe? Certainly never on set. And you’ve never blown up at anyone like you did last night or skipped out on a meeting. Is there some issue with the script?” Dan pulled Noah awkwardly into his arms as more tears fell and Noah sat there stiffly, wishing he was anywhere else, hurt beyond measure that Dan’s focus was, as usual, on work.

Moments slid by, as slowly as the tears tracking down Noah’s face, until Dan sighed. 

“Please talk to me, Noah,” Dan said quietly, shifting to sit beside him on the couch and haul Noah into his lap. He kissed Noah’s temple softly and Noah crumpled into him, sliding his arms up under Dan’s and burying his face in Dan’s neck. Dan held him tightly while he cried, continuing to press his lips against Noah’s temple every couple of minutes, as Noah released weeks of pent up frustration. As his sobs subsided, he tried to back away but Dan’s arms only locked around him. “Please, Noah. I don’t understand.” He sighed at the catch in Dan’s voice.

“I’m sorry,” he began and this time, when he tried to sit up, Dan let him. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have ditched that meeting today.” He swallowed before continuing, “I also shouldn’t have stormed up to your trailer, drunk and demanding that you deal with me. That was totally inappropriate and I’m sorry.”

Dan nodded encouragement, then cocked his head, brow furrowed, when Noah didn’t say anything more. “Apology accepted.” He continued to look at Noah expectantly then, when it was clear Noah wasn’t going to add anything more, asked, “So what happened?”

Noah dropped his gaze to his lap. “I freaked out, Dan. I read that script and … I just freaked out.”

Dan shook his head. “I don’t understand. What freaked you out?” Noah shut his eyes as another couple of tears leaked out. Dan expelled a loud breath. “Noah, seriously, I’m trying to be patient here and let you explain but I’m really worried at this point and I need you to talk to me.”

Noah gulped and wiped at his eyes. He unfolded himself the rest of the way from Dan’s lap and scooted to the far corner of the couch, tucking his legs up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He composed himself as well as he could. 

“Well, Dan, as you know, I’ve had a number of concerns about Patrick’s direction this season. You know how hard it was for me to wrap my head around his response to the robbery, the gaslighting in Meet the Parents, and how much I struggled with the jerk side of his competitive nature.” Noah paused and Dan nodded. “I was under the impression that Patrick was meant to be a long-term, serious love interest for David and the things that he’s doing this season don’t seem to fit with that goal.”

Dan sighed. “Look, Noah, I know. I told you I needed you to trust me on this.” Noah rolled his eyes. “I’m not ignoring what you have to say. You know Patrick better than anyone at this point and your notes have helped to inform his character arc for the rest of the show.” One of Noah’s eyebrows went up skeptically. “I mean it, Noah, all of this is going to be addressed.”

Noah shook his head. “You say that, Dan, and I want to believe you, I do, but then I read this week’s script and you have them breaking up! You have Patrick throwing a tantrum at David’s hissy fit and then they fight and break _UP_!” Dan opened his mouth to respond but Noah plowed onward. “Not to mention, _Dan_ iel, that you set this on a hike gone wrong and I can’t help but compare that to what happened when we went hiking a couple of weeks ago and snapped at each other the whole time! So now you’re using what was between us to destroy what’s between them and, what, I’m just supposed to nod and smile and take my _CUES_?” As Dan shook his head, Noah’s voice rose. “Don’t you _dare_ try to deny it! You wrote this, not one of the other writers. I know this isn’t a random coincidence!”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, Noah, no. I swear to you, this has _NOTHING_ to do with that.” 

Noah gaped at him. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that.”

Dan shook his head. “Ok, sure, yes, the idea of a hike gone wrong came from our misadventure a couple of weeks ago, but, honestly, that’s the _only_ connection. I realised afterward what a great setting that would make for Patrick and David to have a fight like this. They’re at a really interesting place in their relationship where David is allowing himself to be vulnerable and he isn’t having panic attacks at every little road bump in this thing with Patrick. And Patrick is, as you well know, utterly besotted with him. Do you have any idea how hard it has been to come up with a plausible scenario for real friction between them?”

Noah scoffed. “Oh, right, and I’m guessing I’m also supposed to buy the facts that you’ve been ignoring me since said hike and then wrote this in as their break up scene are also totally unconnected?”

“First of all, they’re not breaking up, they’re taking some space.” 

A sound escaped Noah’s throat that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Right.”

“Let me finish, please.” Noah made a rude gesture that sort of approximated waving him on and Dan glared at him. “They’re not breaking up, Noah. This is a really pivotal moment in their relationship. They’ve already had the whole thing with Rachel where David was hurt and withdrew and this is Patrick’s turn. We’ve had Patrick realising he didn’t want to date other people at the same time as David and now we’re setting up his epiphany that he doesn’t want anyone else at all, ever.”

Noah considered his next words for awhile and then said quietly, “And this is the _only_ way you could think to get him to that point? The episode with the other guy wasn’t enough?”

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Noah. We’ve been going over this and over this in the writing meetings and this was the only storyline we could all agree on. Do I love it? No, not even a little bit. Do I have a better idea?” He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaustion seeping into his tone. “No, I really don’t, Noah. I’ll give it some more thought though. You’re right, it’s probably more than we need to convey their dynamic.”

Noah nodded. Well, that was something at least. 

Dan studied him and then bit his lip. “Secondly,” he began, “I have not ignored you since the hike. I’ve been busy, hell, Noah, we’ve _all_ been busy. You know that. Things have been intense for the past couple of weeks and I’m sorry if you’re feeling neglected.” Noah’s head snapped up at that. “I thought I’d been up front that there would be times I couldn’t give you much attention.”

For a moment, Noah just stared at him. Dan’s gaze was earnest and it hit Noah that he must truly believe what he was saying. Noah ran through the past couple of weeks in his head, again, but at this point he couldn’t honestly tell if he was overreacting. Maybe it was as simple as acknowledging that he’d developed feelings that Dan obviously didn’t share. He curled a little further into himself, throat tight. Well, that sucked. There was no getting around it but there was also no reason to hold it against Dan so he nodded. “Okay.”

Dan waited as Noah studied his knees. “That’s it? Just … okay?”

Noah nodded again, feeling very small as a few more tears leaked out.

“Noah …”

He shook his head. “No, Dan. It’s really okay. Don’t worry about it.”

Dan shifted on the couch and Noah hunched in on himself as he felt Dan moving closer. “Noah, please look at me.” Another head shake and Dan sighed. He put a hand on Noah’s knee and leaned in to kiss his forehead, then his eyebrows, then the tip of his nose. At each touch of Dan’s lips, Noah pulled further into himself, until finally he ducked his head and hid his face. Dan kissed the apex of his ear and Noah’s arm shot out and pushed him back.

Scrambling off the couch, he stood, trembling. “Don’t, Dan. It’s fine if you can’t spare me more attention. I can back off, I-I’ll figure it out, but I can’t do this with you anymore.”

“What? Noah, it’s not like that. I –”

“No,” Noah cut him off firmly. “I get it, I do, but this isn’t casual for me anymore, Dan. It hasn’t been for awhile and I-I _can’t_.”

“Wait, what? Noah, what did you say?” Noah bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking. Bad enough he’d said it in the first place when he hadn’t meant to. He wasn’t about to repeat it. “Noah, do you mean it? This-this isn’t casual for you?” Noah shook his head. “Fuck, Noah, why didn’t you _say something_?”

Noah rolled his eyes. “When was I supposed to do that, Dan? You may not think you’ve been ignoring me but the list of unanswered calls and texts in my phone would beg to differ.” He held up a hand to forestall Dan’s protest. “Like I said, I get it and I-I’ll figure it out.”

In a flash Dan was crowding into his space, pushing him back against the wall, and then Dan wrapped a hand around his nape and crashed their mouths together. Noah only resisted for a moment before he melted under Dan, lips opening on a gasp as Dan’s tongue demanded entry and body going limp as Dan pressed into him. It was a searing, ravaging kiss and Noah took the opportunity to pour all of the feelings he’d been holding back into it. If Dan wanted to keep fucking with him, he’d damn well make him face what was happening between them.

After a moment, Dan eased them into a gentler kiss, tangling his tongue teasingly with Noah’s, nipping at his lips, and stroking his free hand along Noah’s flank. When he finally relinquished Noah’s mouth, he leaned his forehead against Noah’s as they both gulped in air. Dan chuckled softly and raised his gaze to meet Noah’s. 

“I’m an idiot,” he said, ruefully. “This isn’t casual for me either, Noah, and, fuck” He ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Noah. You’re right, ok?” Noah didn’t say anything and Dan’s shoulders sagged a bit. “I don’t think I wanted to admit this, even to myself, but I _have_ been avoiding you. I-I’ve been afraid that you just wanted to keep fucking and, well, it just seemed easier to pretend I wasn’t getting your messages than to tell you I wanted more than you seemed to be offering. I wasn’t really doing it consciously, I mean every time I got a message, I fully intended to reply but, then, I-I didn’t.” His eyes searched Noah’s gaze. “Sitting with you here, tonight, watching you unravel, was torturous. I couldn’t not touch you and I was kicking myself the whole time for blowing past the boundaries I’d been trying to maintain but I didn’t know what else to do.” He looked at Noah, beseechingly. “Can you forgive me for being an uncommunicative ass?”

“So, what, you couldn’t tell me this but you also couldn’t deal with me being upset with you?” Noah shook his head. “I don’t know, Dan. The only way this works is if we’re honest with each other and we stand by our boundaries.”

Dan looked down at his feet, then back up at Noah. “I know. I-I’m sorry, Noah.”

Noah took pity on his hangdog expression and kissed him. Dan’s eyes lit with hope and Noah smiled tentatively back at him. “Are you _sure_ this is what you want, Daniel?”

Dan grinned and kissed him back. “I’m sure.”

____

They talked for hours that night, cuddled up on the couch, alternating deep conversation with sweet kisses, until they were yawning between every other word and Noah decided to call a halt. He kissed Dan lightly, then said, “Alright. I think that’s enough for tonight. We’re both tired and I know we both have a long day tomorrow that will be awful if we don’t get some sleep.”

“Um, we don’t, actually,” Dan mumbled at him. Noah’s eyebrow quirked up and Dan ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I should’ve said. I-I rearranged the schedule when you disappeared today and no one knew where you were, so you’re not on it, and then, when you ordered the pizza an hour ago, I texted Andrew and asked him to take over my stuff. I, um, I wasn’t sure how late we’d be up and I knew we’d both be drained after this whole confrontation.”

“Does that, um, does that mean you could spend the night?” Noah tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. They’d done a lot of discussing expectations and defining boundaries, so he didn’t want to get his hopes up or put any pressure on this precious new thing.

Dan nodded. “If, well, yeah, if that’s alright with you?”

Noah grinned at him, at them tiptoeing around each other, and swooped in for a kiss. “Then I should probably take you to bed. You know, to help with the draining.”

Dan gave him a lopsided smile and shook his head fondly. “Don’t quit your day job, babe.”

____

Noah was up early the next morning, feeling refreshed and energised. His body was used to rising at a certain time, and it had been awhile since he’d truly been able to sleep in, but this went beyond that. He stretched carefully, trying not to disturb the wonderful man wrapped around him, and luxuriated in the feel of Dan’s body pressed along his back, arm thrown over Noah’s chest, one leg curled between Noah’s and around his left foot. He must have moved more than he’d intended, however, as Dan’s arm tightened against him and Dan’s lips fluttered softly on his neck.

“Mmmm, morning,” Dan murmured sleepily. 

Noah smiled and bent his head down to drop a kiss of his own on Dan’s arm. “Morning, yourself,” he said. He felt happiness bubbling up inside him as he turned over to find Dan smirking at him. Noah was sure his breath was, well, not great, but Dan didn’t seem to mind as they shared a few lazy kisses. 

It seemed cheesy, and Noah would rather not admit it out loud, but the sleeping together had been amazing, even without sex. It was the first time they’d shared a bed for anything other than recreation and, considering everything else they’d gone through last night, the milestone felt significant.

Part of him still couldn’t believe that Dan was here, in his bed, that they’d agreed to discover where this could lead if they nurtured it. Another part of him, steadily becoming more urgent, couldn’t believe he hadn’t had his hands on this man for two long, lonely weeks – not to mention that they somehow had cuddled up in bed together after hashing through things last night and simply fallen asleep.

Dan shifted, drawing Noah in for a deeper kiss as he pulled Noah’s hips closer. Noah groaned as their erections connected and slid along each other. Dan wrapped a fist around both of their cocks and began to pump slowly, kissing Noah as he ramped up speed. Too soon, Noah felt himself cresting the peak and moaned out Dan’s name, only managing to choke out, “I’m gonna,” before he did, spattering their chests with come. Dan’s fist jerked twice more before his own cock spurted.

He grinned up at Noah, kissing his nose. “Good morning,” he said again.

Noah could feel his cheeks tingling with the breadth of his grin. “Good morning,” he replied.

Dan tilted his head to indicate the mess they’d just made. “I figured we should get that first one out of the way so that we can take our time with the rest.” He waggled his eyebrows at Noah suggestively and Noah giggled. He felt his face heat but he couldn’t help himself. Dan kissed his nose again, then leaned his forehead against Noah’s and nuzzled the spot he’d just kissed. Noah nuzzled right back and for a moment they just lay there with huge smiles, gently pressing and rubbing their noses together. “You really are a button, you know that?” Another kiss to the tip of Noah’s nose and Dan slid out of bed, holding a hand up to Noah, who grasped it in his own, allowing Dan to pull him up. “Shower, then coffee, I think,” Dan said, leaning down to kiss him, on the lips this time. “Then,” he smirked, sliding a hand down to cup Noah’s softened, sensitive cock, “round two.”

Noah laughed and dragged him into the shower.

____

They spent the entire morning in bed, exploring each other in ways they hadn’t taken the time for in their previous bouts, as well as revisiting some favourite positions and activities. Noah fucked sweetly up into Dan, face to face, hands clasped, sharing languorous kisses all the while. After scrounging together some cheese and crackers from Noah’s embarrassingly bare cupboards, Dan rimmed Noah until he writhed and begged and then fucked him into the mattress until he couldn’t see anymore and came without any contact on his cock, screaming Dan’s name.

In the early afternoon, Dan woke from their nap and got up, careful not to disturb Noah, who found him on the couch half an hour later, furiously tapping on his phone. Noah sat on the arm of the couch and leaned into him.

“Everything ok?” He asked. 

Dan pulled Noah onto his lap, kissing him soundly. “Yeah, no, everything is fantastic, babe. I just need a couple of minutes,” he said, then went back to his phone. “I had an idea for a script revision and I think it fixes the issues we’ve been having and,” he paused to kiss Noah again, “most importantly, I think you’ll like what it means for Patrick. Oh, and David, of course.” He tapped for a few more moments, then set his phone aside and proceeded to take Noah apart on the couch.

____

Later that day, a courier delivered the revised pages to Noah’s trailer. He read through them eagerly as Dan divvied up slices from a fresh order of pizza. Noah squeaked and dropped the pages on to the table, moving to stand behind Dan and wrap his arms around him. He squeezed.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he murmured into Dan’s back.

Dan turned in his arms and raised Noah’s eyes to meet his. For a moment they just gazed at each other, smiles ticking up broader and broader, and then Dan kissed him, still smiling.

“Yeah,” he said. “I kinda did.”


End file.
